Bonjour et bienvenue à bord du terminal n48
by Mademoiselle de Maupin
Summary: "Je viens d'avoir une idée." "Nous t'écoutons Remus." "Personne ne se parle. C'est pas bien ça ?" "Merci beaucoup. On n'y avait pas pensé", répondit une Narcissa railleuse.


**Titre: Bonjour et bienvenue à bord du terminal n°48.**

**Réponse au défi de: Lehrya Malfoy**

**Thème: Réunion**

**Personnages qui doivent apparaître : James et Lily Potter, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestranges, Regulus Black, Remus et Peter, et Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy**

**Phrases qui doivent apparaître : "Si le jeune Monsieur Potter est aussi doué en sortilèges que son père, et ben on est pas dans la merde..."**  
**"Tu sais quoi? C'est à cause de gars comme toi que les femmes deviennent lesbiennes..."**  
**"Mes yeux sont plus haut..."**

**Contexte :** J**ames et Lily ne sont pas morts, Sirius n'a pas fait de taule, Bella non plus... **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de JKRowling, et non la mienne **

.

Réponse au défi de Lehrya Malfoy sur http:/ /harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr/

.

_Un chinois ne rigole pas, il riz._

.

_Blood for Poppies, _Garbage

.

« Bonjour et bienvenue à bord du terminal n°48 »

.

Bon. Lucius, réfléchis sérieusement. Quesque tu fous là ? Quesque tu fous dans ce truc moldu à deux balles ? Bon sang de bonsoir, QUESQUE JE FOUS LA ?

.

Oui. Quesqu'il foutait là, au milieu de cette longue queue qui serpentait au milieu du béton chauffé à bloc par un soleil plombant. Que faisait-il au milieu de moldus aux sacs à dos verts et rouges remplis de chocolat fondu, de sandwichs passés, de bouteilles d'eau minérale de source en bouteilles bleues qui bouillaient ? Que faisait-il sous un soleil qui aurait pu permettre à un œuf de cuire sur le trottoir ?

.

« Lucius, calme-toi. Ca ne va pas être long, ne t'en fais pas…

-Ah oui Cissy ? Ca fait une heure qu'on est là, debout à patienter debout sous un cagnard pas possible, tout ça pour une foutue réunion de famille.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi le lieu, c'est Bella.

-Je peux te jurer qu'ell…

-Oui Lucius ? Elle ?

-Oh. Pardon Bella. »

Lucius baissa les yeux. Il ne fallait pas trop la provoquer celle-là. Baisse les yeux mon Lucius. REGARDE TES CHAUSSURES BORDEL !

« C'est bien Lucius. Continue de te taire. Mais mes yeux sont plus hauts.

-Toujours quelque chose à redire, si je ne m'abuse

-Ttttthtth. Où sont Rodolphus et Regulus ? »

.

Je t'en veux Arthur. Je t'en veux. Mais si seulement tu savais comment… Je pourrais être en train de faire de bonnes crèmes brûlées, tranquille, à la maison, plutôt que de poireauter là, à attendre que ces portes s'ouvrent…

« Ralala Arthur. Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste, là, maintenant.

-De quoi Molly ?

-De m'avoir entraînée dans ce foutu truc.

-C'est rigolo, tu verras.

-PARCE QUE TU TROUVES CA MARRANT, TOI, DE RENTRER DANS UNE ESPECE DE BALAI GEANT TOUT BLANC ?

-Ecoute, calme-toi, on va embarquer, là… »

.

« Peter ! Range-moi ça tout de suite !

-Pardon ?

-Range-moi cette baguette. On est dans un endroit moldu tu m'entends ? MOLDU.

-C'est bon Remus, clame-toi.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? On est dans un endroit inconnu, et on vient de perdre Lily, James et Sirius. COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE SOIS CALME ? »

.

« Je suis Edouard, votre commandant de bord. Veuillez entrer à l'intérieur je vous prie. Des hôtesses vous indiqueront vos places et vous débarrasserons de vos affaires ».

.

Quoi ça ? M'indiquer quoi ? Et me débarrasser de quoi ? Mais je veux pas laisser mes affaires à des inconnus moi ! Je suis un Potter à la fin. JE NE LAISSERAI PAS MES AFFAIRES. QUOI QU'IL ARRRIVE.

.

« Monsieur ? Votre sac s'il-vous-plaît.

-Ah. Euhh…Oui, tenez.

-Votre veste, je vous prie.

-Ah non. Je la garde.

-Vous ne pouvez pas monsieur.

-James ! Donne ta veste.

-NON.

-James, enfin…

-Oui James. Enfin quoi. Ecoute Lily à la fin…

-Elle m'énerve, mais si tu savais comme elle m'énerve Sirius…

-JAMES !

-Oui, c'est bon, j'la donne ma foutue veste.

-Ca sent l'embrouille à plein nez. –Bonjour madame ! Oui, je vous suis.

-Quoi ? Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas là par plaisir. C'est parce que Madame a voulu venir que je suis là.

-Oui, parce que Madame a le droit de s'amuser un peu…

-On s'amuse en all…

-Autrement qu'en allant voir du Quiddich ! J'aime pas ça, tu le sais bien !

-Non, je ne le sais pas.

-Je te le dis vingt fois par jours !

-Et bien, euhh…

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, c'est ça !

-Euh…

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est à cause de gars comme toi que les femmes deviennent lesbiennes.

-Mais euh.

-Pas de mais. Et on rentre. -Excusez-moi madame.

-Oh ! Vous avez bien raison.

-Pardon ?

-Merci madame.

-Non mais tu l'as entendue ? Tu l'as entendue ? J'ai besoin d'un autre témoin pour être sûr, là. SIRIUS !

-Il est rentré James.

-Ah merde. Bon, on y va ?

-Oui. Je te rappelle qu'on attend que toi là. »

.

La queue diminua de quelques micros centimètres. Une bonne quarantaine de personnes s'engouffra à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment blanchâtre, suivie à la trace par 4 hôtesses en rouge, chargées de répartir ce petit groupe sentant la sueur dans quatre salles circulaires.

.

« Asseyez-vous et attachez vos ceintures je vous prie. »

.

« Elle est où cette ceinture ? Ah, ces moldus…

-Sirius ! Enfin.. On ne dit pas ces mots-là quand on est chez les tu-sais-quoi.

-Non, je-ne-sais-pas-quoi Remus.

-C'est bon. Tout doux.

- Ecoute, c'est pas toi qui viens d'assister à une énième dispute de nos chers Potter.

-Ah, ces deux-là…

-C'est le cas de le dire Peter… »

Sirius ? Moldu ? Bon Regulus. Ce ne peut PAS être ton frère. Aucune chance. Tu es chez les moldus, trainé de force par ta cousine, dans un engin qui va décoller dans deux secondes. Il ne peut pas être là. Ce n'est pas lui.

-Clic-

« Ahhhhh.

-Enfin de la lumière !

-Et bah c'est pas trop tôt tout ça.

-Oh Arthur ! De la lumière !

-Et bah dis-donc, ils étaient pas pressés de nous éclairer hein.

-Je me demande comment ça marche…

-Ahhh. On peut enfin voir à quoi cela ressemble. »

Regulus. Quesqu'il fout là lui ? Bordel de merde. Mon frère est là. Sous mon nez. Là. Juste là. Parlez bon sang ! Je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça ! Bon sang James, dis quelque chose. Détendez l'atmosphère à la fin ! C'est pas bien compliqué pourtant. Il est pas venu tout seul, si ? Ah non. Il ya mes cousines. MES COUSINES ? Merde. Et leurs maris. Maris ? Merde

« Coucou tout le beau petit monde !

-Bonjour Sirius », dirent mécaniquement les voix des cinq concernés.

Pourquoooooi ? Pourquoi tout le monde est lààààààà ? Elle n'aurait pas osé. Non, Lily tu n'aurais pas fait ça tout de même ? Je sais que tu m'en veux mais bon, de là à faire venir toute la famille de Sirius... Me fourrer là avec ces énergumènes ? Non, elle n'aurait tout de même pas osé. Non James. Elle n'aurait pas. Quoique…

.

« Nous allons maintenant décoller. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage. »

.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée.

-Nous t'écoutons Remus.

-Personne ne se parle. C'est pas bien ça ?

-Merci beaucoup. On n'y avait pas pensé », répondit une Narcissa railleuse.

.

« 3.2.1. Partez. »

Le ciel fil au dessus de leurs têtes. Les nuages passaient, les oiseaux volaient, la pluie battait contre la vitre et le soleil tapait contre les parois métalliques.

.

« C'est marrant finalement.

-Merci Sirius. Contente qu'au moins une personne le reconnaisse. N'est-ce pas James ?

-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai rien dit m…

-De rien Lily ».

-Silence-

-Long silence-

-Trop long silence-

« ! »

-BOUM-

« C'était quoi ça ?

-Oui, c'était quoi ?

-Bordel de merde ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

-C'est quoi ce foutu truc !

-Raaaa. Bella, tu nous as encore amené où ? »

L'engin oscillait encore quelque peu. Plus de peur que de mal, sûrement.

« EVANS !

-Oui ?

-Quesqu'il vient de se passer ?

-Oui, quoi ?

-Mais oui, dites-nous à la fin.

-C'est vari ça, c'est vous qui êtes sensée savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Oh Arthur, j'ai eu si peur.

-Pourquoi vous ?

-Oui.

-Ne t'en fais pas Molly, je suis là.

-C'ETAIT QUOI CA LILY ? C'EATAIT QUOI ?

-Sirius !

-LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR BON SANG ! JE VEUX SORTIR !

-Sirius enfin…

-Lily, laisse-le.

-Mais tu te rends compte ?

-Quesqu'il a à gueuler lui ?

-Non mais tu te rends compte ? Et après, les Gryffondors sont courageux…

-Mais laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! J'ai l'estomac sensible, je n'y peux rien moi… »

-Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

«Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Molly ? Ca va ?

-Quesqu'elle a encore, elle ?

-C'était quoi ce bruit ?

-Quel bruit ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, quel bruit ?

-Rooo. Ces moldus. Ils ne savent même pas faire des choses silencieuses… »

-Crrrrrrrrrrr. -

« Ce bruit !

-Haaaaaa !

-Il se passe quoi là ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie.

-Bella ? C'est toi qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin. Je peux te jurer que dès qu'on est sortis…

-QUESKISPASSE ?

-James !

-Oui ? C'était qui ?

-Remus !

-Oh ! Calme-toi. »

-Clic-

« Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il plus de lumière ?

-Ah non. C'est pas possible là !

-Ohlalalala…

-Zut de Zut.

-Oh, dieux du ciel !

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

.

« Suite à un problème technique, nous allons rester un moment immobiles. Veuillez prendre votre mal en patience, merci. »

.

-Une minute-

-Deux minutes-

-Trois minutes-

-Quatre minutes-

-Quatre minutes vingt-neuf-

« C'est pas possible là.

-Oui, ça va faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'il fait tout noir.

-Je vous jure que dès que je sors, je porte plainte.

-On peut porter plainte contre le moldus ?

-Je pense.

-Bah oui, sinon, ce ne serai pas très juste.

-Juste de quoi ?

-Bon, au lieu de s'inquiéter de ça, on pourrait pas plutôt se concentrer sur la lumière, ou plutôt le manque de lumière ?

-Bonne idée Rodolphus.

-Qui a sa baguette ?

-Attendez, je regarde.

-Ahah Lily. Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas je la donne à l'hôtesse.

-James l'a !

-Mais non, je ne l'ai pas. J'ai juste dit que j'avais raison.

-Si tu en étais si sûr, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas gardée ?

-Parce que tu m'as dit de la donner.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de la donner, je t'ai dit de donner ta vest…

-STOOOOP !

-Bien dit Sirius.

-Heureux que cela t'ait plu Bellatrix.

-Bon, et notre lumière ?

-Oui, la lumière ?

-Personne n'est achluophobe ?

-Maintenant que vous le dites, je me demande si je ne le suis pas…

-Enfin, Mrs Weasley, vous l'êtes ou vous ne l'êtes pas.

-Mais je ne sais plus moi ! Allez, on va dire que oui.

-Ca ne fait pas très vrai.

-Oui, il faudrait peut-être que vous criez.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Cela serait plus réaliste.

-Bon, si vous le dites. !

-Voilà ! Là, ça fait vrai.

-Bon maintenant que l'on a notre achluophobe, il faudrait peut-être nous préoccuper de notre lumière ?

-Cissy n'a pas tort. Mais continuez de crier Molly.

-Bon. AHHHHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

-Donc, qui a sa baguette ?

-Je regarde.

- AHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAA!

-Moi, je l'ai donné avec mon sac à la dame à l'entrée.

-Je n'y ai même pas pensé tiens.

-Zut de zut. Si j'avais su.

-Raaa. J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir.

-Mais non, Remus, tu l'avais mise dans ton sac.

-Non, je l'avais sortie après.

-Pour la mettre dans ta veste.

-Non, dans ma poche je crois.

-Non, dans ta veste.

-Si tu le dis Sirius…

-Personne ne l'a ?

-Ce serait plus facile de chercher avec de la lumière.

-Molly ? Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de crier ? Vous avez peur du noir je vous rappelle.

-Ah oui ? J'avais oublié. !

-Personne ?

-Bah non.

-Lucius, tu crois qu'on pourrait contacter Draco ? Je crois qu'il sait faire des sortilèges à distance.

-Pas faux. Attends, je prends ma baguette….

-AHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAA !

-Je ne l'ai pas.

-Lily ? On pourrait utiliser ton nélétophote pour appeler Harry. Il pourrait peut-être nous le faire.

-Bonne idée !

-Son quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il a dit néléphotoronome. Molly ?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHAH

-C'est moldu non ?

-Mrs Potter ? Je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil une fois qu'il y aura de lumière ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Vous savez, on l'a acheté dans une boutique qui était toute orange. En plus, il est toctible, et il est pas lourd du tout ! Il a la Blumood, et a plein de piouxels ! Il a même la Wa-Fi !

-Il m'a l'air très bien ce nétromoctophone.

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air bien.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait en avoir un Bella ?

-Je sais pas. Et c'est cher ?

-Pas si on prend le forfait.

-C'est quoi le forfait ?

-Je crois que c'est l'argent pour payer.

-Mais pour payer quoi ?

-C'est l'argent pour payer les ténolomotions.

-Les quoi ?

-Allo Harry ? Tu m'entends ? Oui. On aurait besoin que tu allumes la lumière. »

Tout était noir. Les personnes qui attendaient dehors commençaient à perdre patience. Il était déjà 6 heures ! Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre encore longtemps, les enfants allaient commencer à avoir faim. Rallala. Ils avaient perdus une après-midi entière.

« Donc, il se passe quoi ?

-On attend que Potter Junior nous montre ses talents Bella. Molly. Il faut que vous continuiez.

- HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAHAHH !

-On pourrait peut-être s'en sortir alors.

-Non Harry. Pas la lumière du salon. La lumière de là où on est. On où est ? Bon sang Harry, tu te fous de moi ?

-C'est bien parti dites-moi.

-C'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air fute-fute le gamin.

-Pire que Ronald…

-Oui. On est là. Bon, tu prends ta baguette, et tu jettes un _Lumos_ pour nous.

-Si le jeune Mr Potter est aussi doué en sortilèges que son père, et ben on est pas dans la merde.

-LUCIUS !

-Mr Malfoy, je ne vous permets pas.

-Si je me souviens bien, vou… »

-BAM-

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-C'est AHAHAH, pas Hiiii Molly !

-C'est bien vrai ça, il ne faut pas confondre. »

-CRRRR. BIM-

« Euhhh …

-Oui Harry ! Tu n'y arrive pas ? Comment ça tu as cassé la télévision en essayant ?

-Quoi ? Il a cassé la tolomotivosion ? Il va m'entendre ce gamin il va m'entendre.

-Il a cassé quoi ?

-La boîte noire !

-Ah non. C'est pas vrai, j'avais acheté les bières pour voir les gens en short courir après la balle !

-La quoi ?

-Je crois que c'est moldu aussi.

-Tout est moldu non ?

-Je crois.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA !

-Voilà Molly ! Ca, c'est bien !

-C'était quoi le bruit de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui Harry. A tout à l'heure.

-Quel bruit ?

-Le BIM !

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il n'y avait pas de bruits…

-Oui, c'est vrai, quels bruits ?

-Oui, Quels brui… »

-Crrrrrrrrrrrrr…-

« Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer.

-C'est vrai que c'est énervant.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec vous madame.

-C'est peut-être que ça va redé….

-!

-…marrer. Oui, c'est ça.

-BOUM-

« C'ETAIT QUOI CA ENCORE ?

-Je ne sais pas Sirius.

-Lily ?

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose ces questions ?

-Peut-être parce que vous êtes la seule moldue ici par hasard ?

-Née-moldue, pas moldu Mr Malfoy.

-Du pareil au même.

-Ah non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Bon, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous mettre à jouer alors qu'on est coincés ici.

- On n'est pas coincés, ça a bougé tout à l'heure.

-Par deux fois tout de même.

-Vous trouvez ça normal vous, que ça bouge comme ça ?

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout à fait normal.

-Tout à fait.

-Il n'y a peut-être pas assez d'huile dans le moteur.

-Peut-être. Lily ?

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Non, je voulais savoir si vous saviez pourquoi ça fait ça.

-Je viens de vous dire que je ne savais pas Mr Lestrange.

-Je me disais que vous étiez peut-être montée dans un des ces engins auparavant.

-Oui. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon de mon temps.

-Toujours à vouloir changer ces moldus…

-C'est vrai ça.

-Oui, tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est de polluer.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

-Oui, ils avaient les chevaux, mais il a fallu qu'ils inventent les vonotures.

-En plus, c'est bien laid ces petites choses.

-Oui, c'est tout de fer.

-En fait, il est passé où Edouard ?

-Edouard ?

-Oui, qui est Edouard ?

-Ce n'est pas le monsieur qui parle ?

-Quel monsieur ?

-Le monsieur qui a dit que tout été détraqué non ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est le comodonnant de bord.

-Le commandant de bord vous voulez dire Mrs Lestrange.

-Oui, c'est cela. C'est bien compliqué tous ces noms.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bien facile à dire, avec tous ces –tion et ces –dant.

-Oui. Ils auraient pu trouver des noms plus simples.

-C'est bien vrai. »

.

« Merci à tous de votre patience. Nous allons redémarrer d'ici un instant. »

.

« Vous voyez, quand on parle du loup.

-Oh, Edouard est de retour !

-Merci bien Edouard.

-On avait pas déjà redémarré ?

-Mais non.

-Mais si, vous savez, quand tout est allé très vite, et que l'on a tous crié avec Mrs Weasley.

-Appelez-moi Molly Mr Malfoy.

-D'accord Molly. Et moi, c'est Lucius. »

Je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible. Ma femme ne peut pas sympathiser avec mon patron. Qui plus est dans un engin moldu. Non. Il y a erreur. Ce n'est pas possible. Error. Avec un Malfoy bon sang ! Elle a perdu la tête durant ce truc ou pas ?

« Bon alors Lucius, dites-moi tout. Vous travaillez où ?

-Au ministère.

-Oh ! Vous connaissez Arthur je suppose ?

-Bon, c'est pas que ça commence à devenir chiant mais bon.

-James !

-Quoi ?

-Un peu de tenue je vous prie.

-Je ne vous ai pas causé à vous, Bellatrix.

-Et alors ? »

L'engin bringuebala, puis redémarra tout doucement. Mais vraiment tout doucement. Surement aux alentours de 48 nanomètre à l'heure. Pas bien plus.

« Je crois qu'on avance.

-Je ne suis pas sûre Peter.

-Mais si Lily ! Attends, concentre-toi.

-Ah oui !

-Mais non, on n'avance pas.

-Mais si, regardez !

-Mais bien sûr que non !

-Moi je dis que si, après…

- !

-Si, ça a redémarré.

-Pas vraiment en douceur hein.

-Sirius ?

-Sirius ?

-Sirius ? C'est qui lui ?

-Sirius Black! Enfin Rodolphus. Mon cousin, tu sais, celui qui est allé à Gryffondor? Le déchu ?

-Ah oui! Sirius Black!

-Quesqu'il a Sirius?

-Mr Black? Vous allez bien?

-Sirius? SIRIUS?

-Je crois qu'il ne répond pas.

-Vous êtes sûr Peter ? Parce que je croirai l'entendre moi.

-Mais non Molly. On ne l'entend pas.

-Mais si ! Le petit bruit de fond là, comme si quelqu'un vomissait !

-Comme si quelqu'un vomissait ?

-Oh non ! Sirius ? Tu es sûr de bien aller ?

-Ca va. Mais je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait que je sorte de ce foutu engin.

-Sirius ! Ce n'est parce que c'est moldu que c'est forcément « foutu ».

-Tu peux quand même avouer que ça ne marche pas très bien leur truc.

-C'est vrai que bon, là, c'est pas très bien dirigé. »

.

« Ici votre commandant de bord. Nous entrons dans une zone de turbulence. Veuillez vérifier que vos ceintures sont correctement attachées. »

.

« Coucou Edouard !

-Bonjour Edouard !

-Alors comme ça, on peut entrer dans une zone de turbulence, mais on n'a pas le droit d'avoir de la lumière ? C'est quoi leurs priorités ?

-Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'autres solutions quant à la zone de turbulences Lucius.

-Il y a toujours une autre solution.

-Il a bien raison.

-Ca, c'est vrai.

-Pas vrai Remus que l'on ne peut qu'être d'accord avec lui ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Il a dit quoi d'autre Edouard ?

-Quelque chose à propos des ceintures.

-Je crois qu'elle est mise la mienne, mon pantalon tient toujours.

-Mais moi, j'ai une robe Regulus ! Je fais comment moi, pour attacher ma ceinture, si je n'en ai pas ?

-Il y a une ceinture à votre siège.

-Pardon Lily ? Mais mon siège n'a pas de pantalon.

-Non, mais…

-Il a peut-être une jupe ?

-Non Peter. Il n'a pas de jupe.

-Il en a peut-être une. Tu sais, les écossais moldus ils en mettent des jupes ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'ai vu ça à la normavition de James.

-C'est intéressant Sirius. On devrait en acheter une Cissy, cela serait intéressant.

-Oui.

-Tu vois Molly, on devrait en acheter une aussi !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Parce que c'est intéressant pardi !

-C'est vrai que ça en a l'air.

-Oh ! On a redémarré !

-C'est vrai !

-C'est bizarre, je ne sens pas les turbulences…

-C'est peut-être équipé pour qu'on ne les sente pas.

-Ca, c'est bien !

-On devrait mettre ça sur nos balais.

-C'est vrai que cela serait pratique.

-Oh ! J'ai trouvé ma ceinture !

-C'est vrai Bella ? Elle est où ?

-Sur le côté droit ! C'est tout froid, tu verras !

-Ah oui !

-Oulala. C'est vrai que c'est froid…

-Et ça se ferme ?

-Oui, sur le côté gauche. C'est un petit trou.

-Merci bien Lily !

-Ca sert un peu par contre.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très confortable d'avoir ça autour de la tête.

-Autour de la tête ? Ah zut, je ne l'ai pas bien mise, la mienne, elle est autour de mes hanches.

-C'est normal Narcissa. Par contre Bella, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez trafiqué, mais il y a un problème.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Ah, si seulement on avait de la lumière…

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi Molly ne crie plus ?

-Ah zut. J'avais complètement oublié mon achluophobie.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

-C'est bête tout de même d'avoir oublié.

-Mais c'est vrai que ce genre de choses, ça s'oublie tout de même assez facilement.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Remus.

-Moi aussi.

-Molly ? N'oubliez tout de même pas ça plusieurs fois de suite…

-Merci de me le rappeler Lucius. AHHAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHAHAHAHHHH!

-Là, c'est bien. Il ne nous manque plus que la lumière.

-Il ne faudrait tout de même pas oublier nos turbulences.

-Mais non, tout a été prévu pour qu'on ne sente rien.

-Il ne faudrait tout de même pas trop s'avancer.

-C'est vrai que l'on s'attend à tout avec les moldus. »

L'engin accéléra soudainement, entraînant ses occupants ave lui.

« !

-ILS NE POURRAIENT PAS PREVENIR AVANT, HISTOIRE QUE JE ME PREPARE ?

-Ils ont dit qu'il allait y avoir des turbulenceeeeeeeeeeeeeee »

L'engin se retourna. Et continua sa route dans ce sens. Envers et contre l'avis de tous.

« !

- AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

-IL SE PASSE QUOI LA ?

- AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-BORDEL DE MERDE, POURQUOI ON EST A L'ENVERS ? »

L'engin ralentit. Retourna dans son sens initial, puis poursuivit tranquillement sa petite route.

« Je crois que c'était ça, les turbulences.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur leur capacité à ne pas nous faire ressentir les turbulences…

-Alala. Mais quelle idée, mais quelle idée…

-Vous savez quoi ? C'est la dernière fois que je monte dans un truc pareil. Ils pourraient au moins prévenir.

-Ils ont prévenu.

-15 minutes à l'avance.

-C'est bien trop tôt !

-C'est bien vrai, on n'a pas même eu le temps de se préparer.

-Tout à fait. On se disait même que c'était passé.

-C'est tout les moldus ça.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Regulus.

-Vous croyez qu'on va de nouveau voir clair ?

-Ou que l'on va encore se mettre à aller très vite ?

-Peut-être que l'on va refaire un tour sur nous-mêmes ?

-Ah non James. Il n'y a pas intérêt, mon estomac va déjà assez mal comme ça.

-Avec ces moldus, on peut s'attendre à tout.

-Tout de même, ils n'oseraient pas…

-Oh, vous savez Sirius, ils en seraient bien capables.

-Ah non !

-Je n'espère pas.

-Ils ont quand même un peu d'humanité non ?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-Oh que non, ils n'en n'ont pas. Tu te souviens, James, quand on a vu un reportage sur la grosse bombe à la nomativasion ?

-La quoi ?

-La grosse bombe, je crois que c'est ça.

-Non ! C'est la bombe tamanonique !

-A-T-O-M-I-Q-U-E.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça Lily

-Si.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il s'agit de la grosse bombe.

-C'est vrai que rien que le nom, ça nous donne une idée.

-Oh que oui, ça a du faire peur.

-je pense qu'ils la gardent peut-être.

-Oui, ils seraient vraiment fous de l'utiliser.

-Ils l'ont fait.

-Oh non !

-Oh que si Molly. Ils l'ont fait.

-Tu as vu Arthur ?

-Vu quoi ?

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'intérésser à ces fous.

-Ils ne sont pas fous !

-SI ! Ils ont bien mis la bombe narotamononique.

-La grosse bombe Molly.

-C'est pareil. On va pas chipoter pour si peu.

-Et alors, il s'est passé quoi après Sirius ? »

-BOUM-

« Vraiment ?

-Waw. Tu l'as vraiment bien fait le bruit Sirius.

-Je ne crois pas que c'était Sirius James.

-C'était quoi alors ?

-L'engin ?

-Oh non.

-Je crois bien, si.

-AH NON. YA PAS MOYEN HEIN.

-Je crois bien qu'il y a Sirius.

-Mais ? Et mon estomac ?

-Ah non. Je ne veux pas sentir le vomissement quand je sortirai.

-Lucius ?

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. »

-Silence-

« James ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Quand on rentrera, on pourra acheter un chat ?

-Non. Et c'est quoi le rapport ?

-Pourquoi ? Je viens tout juste d'y penser, c'est pour ça.

-Ah ! D'accord. Mais non, pas de chat.

-Mais c'est mignon les chats.

-Non.

-Si.

-Je suis d'accord avec Lily, c'est gentil les chats.

-Ah non. Un chat, c'est perfide.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Lucius.

-Moi si.

-Sirius ! Tu pourrais au moins me soutenir.

-Mais je suis d'accord avec Malfoy. Un chat, c'est perfide.

-Tout à fait.

-C'est vrai que c'est sournois un chat. »

-BRAKBADOUMSCRATCHBIM-

« Naaaaaaaon !

-Quoi ?

-On va redémarrer vite.

-Pardon ?

-QUOI ?

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-A chaque fois, il y avait le bruit.

-Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

-SLIIIIPF-

« !

- !

- !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-Ah.

-Enfin.

-Ralala.

-C'est fini là ?

-Ya intérêt. »

L'engin ralentit doucement.

-Clic-

« Haaaaaaaaaaaa.

-La lumière !

-On s'arrête si je ne m'abuse.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non ?

-Si !

-C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie.

-Le mien aussi.

-Ahhhhhhhh.

-Ouf.

-Arthur ! On est vivant !

-Piouf. »

.

« Ici votre commandant de bord. Vous êtes arrivés à destination. Les portes à votre gauche vont s'ouvrir sous peu. »

.

« Oh !

-Les portes s'ouvrent toutes seules !

-C'est magique !

-C'est bizarre de dire que c'est magique alors qu'on pratique la magie.

-Mais c'est fort de faire ça sans magie.

-Vous croyez que ça va exploser ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Je n'espère pas.

-Je prie pour que non. »

Tous sortirent par la petite ouverture formée par le déplacement rectiligne du morceau de fer affublé de gonds.

« Oh !

-Il fait beau ici !

-On est loin dites-moi.

-Vous pensez que nous sommes où ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je dirai dans un pays africain.

-Ou peut-être en Amérique, qui sait ?

-Venez, on va demander. »

.

Archibald restait perplexe devant ces énergumènes. Il venait tout juste de passer un bon quart d'heure avec eux, leur vocabulaire insensé, et leur extase devant de petites choses aussi simples. Il se demandait d'où pouvaient-ils venir ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils réunis ici ?

Il leva son regard au loin, vers le grand bâtiment gris, avant d'en faire le tour, pour retrouver l'entrée. Il fallait qu'il en refasse un tour, de cette foutue attraction à sensations fortes, histoire de lui changer les idées.

_FIN_

.

**Review?**


End file.
